The Other Curse
by Mizu1
Summary: Two new neighbors move in next to Shigure's estate. They're a little strange, but have a curse of there own. How will things play out? Will certin Sohma's find love? Characters of my own in this story. Read and Review. ( AtashiAkito, ReiShigure)


Well this is my third story. I was writing another Fruits Basket story but it got deleted because I forgot to change the rating on it so my bad. This is a new Fruits Basket story. This one came to me when my friend bought me a Chinese zodiac necklace. ( I got the Dragon of course for my love of Hatori. ) And this idea come to me. I don't own Fruits Basket, but Atashi and Rei are two characters I made up ( Little tid bit I got the name for my characters Atashi from Chobits and Rei From NGE plus I like those two names, ) * looks around* wow I don't have any Chibi's on this one.that's kinda weird.  
  
*Chibi Evil Bakura wakes up and looks around* man that was some party..  
  
You had a party? CEB: Yea after you finished the first story. We partied for week. Read the story.while I beat up my Chibi's.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~  
  
It started out to be a very cold day. It was a sign of winter. She stood on a small balcony on the second story of there new house for a moment feeling the cold breeze on her white face. "your going to catch a cold. Now come on down stairs." Her younger sister yelled from the living room. "Your so weird Atashi."She was unpacking some things for the kitchen. "We have a ton of things to unpack and you off admiring the view." She was a little pissed. "Well Excuse me weren't you the ones drooling over our new neighbors, Rei." Atashi smirked looking over at her sister. Atashi was 19 stood about 5'5" and had long white blond hair that was up in a bun. She wore simple pair of blue jeans and a large black T-shirt with a white tank top on underneath. Rei was complete different and two years younger. She was 5'2" and had floor length brown hair that was in a braid and had on a tight dress short dress with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. Atashi started to unpack along with her sister.  
  
A few hours after unpacking she gave out a lightly sigh. "I think it's time to go shopping so I can make dinner." Atashi dusted her pants off some. "I'm coming too."Rei said quickly jumping up. "Well hurry.." Atashi started to walk out the door. "I'm out the door." She yelled up stairs. "You better not leave me.." Rei yelled running down stairs and slipping her shoes on. "Why do you always leave me." She asked her placing her lipstick in her purse. "Because you always go out looking like that."She said not looking over at her. "What I look good.."She played with one of her braids. Atashi rolled her eyes as they finally reached the road finally made it to the road. "Hello are you new?" A nice gentle voice came out of no where. Both girls looked over at the brown headed girl. "Yes.. we just moved here ..I'm Atashi Uta and this is my sister Rei." Rei bowed some. "You live around here?" Atashi asked the girl. "Yes next door. Oh and I'm Tohru Honda. "She bowed. "I was just on my way back from the market. "Tohru said with a smile. "Oh we were just on our way to the market." "Would you like to join us for dinner?" Tohru asked the two girls. "If you don't mind. "Rei asked and smiled. "I'll help make it. It's only fair." Atashi bowed. "OK than." Tohru smiled and kept walking. Atashi and Rei followed her.  
  
"You live with those tow cute guys I saw early.."Rei asked Tohru as the reached the house. "Oh...yes...which two did you see Rei?" Tohru asked before opening the door. "One that was tall and one with sliver hair I guess." Rei said thinking back. "please don't indulge her." Atashi sighed shaking her head. "Oh that must have been Yuki and Shigure. Kyo also live here too..."Tohru opened the door. The three of them walked in. "Oh welcome home Miss Ho...Honda who are these girls?" a sliver haired boy asked her. "Oh these are new neighbors.well I guess you called them that. " Atashi bowed and Rei drooled. "This is Atashi Uta and Rei Uta, and this is Yuki Sohma." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuki." Rei just keep drooling. "REI!!" Atashi started to tap her foot. "You are such a pervert. Tohru were is the kitchen.I'd like to start cooking." Rei snapped out of it. I'm not a Pervert..I just think all guys are cute."She smiled sweetly. She just sighed and walked after Tohru as she walked to the kitchen. "What."Rei asked some. "Well if they are cooking shall I show you the house." Yuki bowed some. "Sure." She smiled happily and started to walk after him.  
  
"I can't stand her sometimes.She so annoying, but she is my sister."Atashi leaned against the counter." You remind me of two people I know." She said with a little giggle and handed her an apron. "Oh who? " Atashi asked as she tied the apron around her. Tohru started to speak when all of a sudden "NO MISS UTA DON'T!!" Yuki yelled. Atashi and Tohru came running out to see Yuki holding on to her shoulder as she try to run to an older man. "Rei stop hat at once."Atashi ran up and smack her sister. The house got quiet. "It's no problem...Miss."the older man held out his hand. "Uta.Atashi Uta..." She said still looking at her sister. "He's a dog..I couldn't help myself." Rei looked ashamed holding her cheek. "That doesn't mean a thing.I'm sorry Tohru but I'm taking her home. I hope you have a wonderful meal.'She bowed and grabbed Rei by her hand. "But your a dragon you have that self control. The dog a friendly creature.." Atashi stopped." Stop talking about that...you know that rules..." She covered her mouth and pushed her sister out the door and to there house." We moved that last time because you did the same thing!!1"She was really pissed at her sister. "I'm 19 I WANT FRIENDS!!!!" Atashi yelled at her sister. "So do I and that's the way I act." Atashi sat down. "Just glad you didn't come in contact with his skin. You'd know our secret.our powers.." Atashi looked scared up at Rei. "But Yuki he touched me." She stood up quickly. "And?" Rei had a scared look on her face.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~~*  
  
Well what did you think of the first chapter? Please read and review once I get Five reviews I'll write the next chapter..  
  
*Chibi Bakura is in a hospital bed bandaged up*  
  
He's OK..just needs a little rest that's all.*smiles sweetly* 


End file.
